Cartoon Cartoons
For other original series produced by Cartoon Network, see Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies. Cartoon Cartoons is a collective name for 15 Cartoon Network Original Series that premiered between 1996 and 2003. They were produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Cartoon Network Studios, with smaller studios like A.K.A. Cartoon, Kinofilm, Stretch Films, and Curious Pictures focusing on individual projects. Most Cartoon Cartoons were featured on CN's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. The "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker was first introduced in 1997. In 2003, CCF was retooled into the live-action Fridays, and in 2004, CN stopped using the moniker for its original animation that was still in production. Many original series have premiered since then, but are not considered Cartoon Cartoons. From 2005 to 2008, the moniker was primarily used for CN's "retro" cartoons that were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 and The Cartoon Cartoon Show; it has been dropped since then. As of 2012, the Cartoon Cartoons along with other Cartoon Network Studios shows (from the post-Cartoon Cartoons era) have been airing in reruns on the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet, a block strictly airing Cartoon Cartoons and other original shows for the network's 20th anniversary. History Cartoon Cartoons were first showcased as World Premiere Toons and later in 1995 on What a Cartoon!, a series of comedic animated shorts produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios guided by Fred Seibert. Seibert had been a guiding force for Nickelodeon (having overseen the creation of Nicktoons shortly prior to his departure) prior to joining Hanna-Barbera and would establish Frederator Studios years later. The first series to spin off from The What a Cartoon! Show was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996. A year later, Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken joined Dexter on the Cartoon Network lineup. The Powerpuff Girls became a Cartoon Cartoon in the fall of 1998. I Am Weasel and Ed, Edd n Eddy were the first two Cartoon Cartoons series not to be introduced as What a Cartoon! shorts. More shows premiered bearing the Cartoon Cartoons brand, airing throughout the network's schedule and prominently on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, which became the marquee night for premieres of new episodes and shows beginning June 11, 1999. On November 15, 2002, Cartoon Network introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, an hour-long programming block featuring a countdown of the week's five "best" Cartoon Cartoons. The block was cancelled on July 13, 2008. On September 4, 2003, Cartoon Network removed the "Cartoon Cartoons" bumpers that appeared before and after episodes of its original series, indicating they were trying to phase out the brand. One day later, Summer Fridays was rebooted as Cartoon Network's Fridays. In October 2003, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was rebooted as Fridays, hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired shows outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, and Class of 3000. The last airing of Fridays was on February 23, 2007. On September 12, 2004, Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 was re-named to Top 5. It included both newer CN Originals (such as Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and older Cartoon Cartoons. Even though Foster's premiered before Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 was re-named to Top 5, it is not considered a Cartoon Cartoon since it was never shown on the block until after the name change. On September 12, 2005, CN aired a 2005 version of The Cartoon Cartoon Show, a half-hour program featuring re-runs of older cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network. The block Cartoon Planet was revived on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2012, airing in a format similar to The Cartoon Cartoon Show. It features Cartoon Cartoons such as Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, and other original Cartoon Network Studios series such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, and Chowder. Cartoon Planet returned on October 5, 2012, for Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary. List of Cartoon Cartoons Full series Anthology/showcase series Blocks *''The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5'' (2002–08) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2000–03; 2005–2008) *''Cartoon Cartoon Primetime'' (2001–04) *''Cartoon Cartoon Summer'' (2000;2001) *''The Saturday Morning Block'' (1999) See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * Nicktoons References External links * Fridays at ToonZone.net. Category:Cartoon Cartoons